Computing devices are often used to transfer data among one another. Conventional approaches often require numerous mundane steps to achieve data transfer. For example, to transfer a file to someone right next to a user, the user has to plug in a thumb/flash/USB drive into his/her computing device, copy the file to be transferred, and give the thumb/flash/USB drive to the other person. Then the drive has to be plugged into the other person's computing device and the file has to be copied over. In another example, a user can decide to use e-mail to transfer a file to a recipient. The user has to open an e-mail application (or a web browser for webmail), create a new e-mail message, type in an e-mail address, optionally write a subject, optionally write some text, attach the file to be transferred, and then send the e-mail. As such, conventional approaches can often times seem tedious, slow, and boring. There is a need for an interactive, convenient, and intuitive approach to data transfer.